


Free

by Nataco



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, High Sex, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: This was me trying to practice writing for the rest of Bailentine's. Grace and Anissa have high sex because Anissa wants to.





	Free

Anissa lit the blunt sitting on her lips and pulled in burning clouds hard. Tossing the multi colored bic lighter in the night stand next to the ashtray. The smoke settling in her throat before she exhaled. It had been years since she smoked anything and years as in since pre med undergrad parties. So, she was surprised she didn't cough. Then again maybe she shouldn't be because her lungs were quite capable these days. Managing her control to not become a dense brick wall everytime she got upset and maintaining her poise. Grace let her spark first she said it was, “in case she didn't wanna do this they could stop at anytime.” But she assured Grace it was something she wanted, no needed just for tonight. She flicked and ashed cinders into the ashtray on Grace's night stand to her left before pulling in once more, longer and slower. Her hips rolled as she exhaled causing a low fuck to escape her lips. The smoke leaving her lips sooner than expected as her concentration broke. 

 

The end of the brown blunt glowed red as the embers withered at its existence. Grace's fingers reached up and met Anissa’s own that were holding the rolled burning paper and herb in the air. Her fingers grazing Anissa’s as she pulled the blunt away. Ashing the blunt in the tray before pulling in a drag of her own. Grace was impressed that Anissa took two hits without as much as a flinch. Slow and heavy letting the smoke sit before she ghosted the hit. Swallowing heavy on the moisture left in her throat.

 

Anissa was on a Blueberry Kush clouded paradise and she could feel her eyes heavy as she watched Grace blow out perfectly formed o's. Her eyes fluttered as she ground down further on to the light blue toy. Resting her hands onto Grace's shoulders while rotating her hips slowly onto the strap. She felt her body tense up and then relax as she slid her hands down Grace's chest. Palms sliding over hardened nipples that cause her to lick her lips. Grace's eyes were fixated on her as she teased them under her thumbs. Anissa watched her eyes flit from her eye's to her lips as she dragged her tongue across them. She started rolling her hips loosely which created a new sensation that had her breath shaky. Her eyes snapped shut and she let the feeling take over.  
  
When Anissa suggested they smoke together Grace was shocked. Sure Anissa knows she has smoked her fair share of cannabis but Anissa wanting to smoke was odd. Not odd in a maybe i need to call your parents way but an out of character odd. That was something she never thought nor really fantasized she'd hear from her girlfriend. From any sides of her girl it was strange specially the soon to be medical physician side. Maybe that's why she asked before they started tearing clothes off if Anissa had been body smatched. She understood though the reasons when things were worsening in Freeland, things were miserable in the Pierce home, and Anissa left her apartment dressed as a certain vigilante more and more at night. 

 

One night Anissa fought with her dad and was so angry she called Grace fuming. Grace tried to calm her down but the bar was too busy for a real conversation. Anissa left the phone call abruptly telling her she needed to let go of some steam. Grace knew that meant riding her ATV around Freeland stopping as many criminals as she could with little restraint on them or her body. All Grace could do was pray that no news outlet would show up on the tv saying Blackbird or Thunder was dead. She showed up at Grace's door as soon as her late bartending shift ended. The sight when she cracked open the door to a faint knock was bad. Anissa stumbled in the apartment barely being able to mumble apologies. 

 

Eyes frenzied while gripping Grace as she failed to suppress a heavy cough leaving red droplets on Grace's white button up. Her hand was coated in a dark red from holding together a gash on her side. Grace had to help Anissa undress and then stand in the shower as her body healed slowly. Assuring her girlfriend that it was okay and that she could stop apologizing. The shower water ran from bright red to a pinkish hue all with Grace holding Anissa close to her. Besides that she knew her girl was far so far from a good girl. Whether it was a new position at night, the light choking, or the hickies she’d found on her own body after nights Anissa was the one in control. Weed just never was an Anissa thing, It was always a conversation that led to something about Grace and Jen rotting their brain cells. Anissa was in her own words, “tired of walking on eggshells.”  
  
Grace kept smoking feeling her body sinking further into her mattress with the added weight of Anissa. This new strain she picked up was also adding to her body feeling heavier but her brain was spit firing like a lit firecracker. Her skin was tingling with anticipation and her ears rang watching Anissa ride her with a different disposition. Usually with her on top Grace’s brain was staticky and hungry but, now Anissa looked seamless and untethered. Grace could tell from the deep moans escaping Anissa’s mouth and the control she wielded as her hips rocked that this was something different. Her body was not precise and flexible in its movements as usual it was chaotic. The way she moved reminded Grace of a grand rapids river winding and clashing, with Grace fixed inside of her. 

 

Grace pulled in long and hard on the blunt before putting it out in the tray. Exhaling she felt her skin skitter and her eyes twitch as the smoke curled into the air. Her vision glazing over the sheen forming across Anissas skin that was forming. She shuddered and let her own head fall back feeling the friction of the harness against her hitting in the right spot. She sucked in hard feeling Anissa drop down into her lap with more veracity repeatedly.  Her free hand blindly met the top of the soft skinned hip above to steady the movements. Still Anissa kept her pace. 

“Just like that baby, don't stop.” Grace heard her own voice gravelly murmur. 

 

Correcting her gaze Grace watched Anissa ride her with a head cocked back, hips grinding deeply, fingers clenching her sides, and abs spasming while moans escaped her mouth. Grace felt the intensity and her meta instincts rumbled in her throat. Maybe it was the weed but Grace felt everything causing her heart to pound in her chest. The burnt end of the blunt fell onto her chest creating a sting but it didn't bother her in the slightest. Flicking the blunt in the tray she pulled in from the shortened paper one last time. A long drag to savor the weed and the taste. 

 

A sharp moan came from above and Grace looked away from Anissa's bouncing show to her face. She was nodding watching Grace hold the smoke in her lungs.

 

Grace's eyebrow rose.

 

“That's kind of hot in a way,” Anissa slowed her hip movements slightly her voice breathy and syrupy. “I'm close but, i want you to do it.”

 

Grace stayed silent ghosting the large thick cloud of smoke and lightly coughing to the side. She pulled om last time from the dying roach before killing it in the ashtray. Her hand gripped Anissa's hip before she was sitting up straight. Getting close to Anissa's mouth she ghosted a kiss with a closed grin. Waiting for Anissa to get the idea which was delayed. When she did Grace exhaled the smoke into the open waiting tongue before teasing it with her own. Sucking the tip of Anissa's tongue before laying back she smiled soaking in the image of Anissa looking free and wild.

 

“Please babe,” Anissa moaned thrashing her hips.

 

Grace swung her open hand onto the bare skin of Anissa's thigh.

 

“Baby i need you,” Anissa's voice trembled.

 

“But, you are doing so great without me.” Grace snickered her high laugh kicking in.

 

“Choi i swear,” Grace slammed into her, “...fuck.” Grace placed both hands on Anissa's hips making sure to cup her ass as well. Thrusting upwards into Anissa slowly.

 

“Fuck what,” Grace groaned sternly the friction still there and building.

 

“Me,” Anissa moaned loudly.  
  
Anissa felt Grace adjust to roll the dildo further in her and her throat clenched. The stimulation her body felt as Grace started dragging her nails across Anissa's thighs was much more intense than usual. Anissa looked down and moaned Grace's name out somewhat quietly at first before grinding entirely onto her. The fullness of the girth in her made her toes curl. Her body felt on cloud 9.

 

Grace took control quickly sliding into Anissa from below. There was that same sound from before and when she looked at Grace hazel eyes hungrily gazed back. Anissa moaned louder this time feeling Grace rock into her while supporting her own movements. Anissa threw Grace's hands off her hips to rotate her body backwards so Grace could get a visual of the toy slipping in and out of her. Fingers were trailing her back before landing back on her hips. Falling back onto the strap wasn't new but the noises were. An unfamiliar sound was coming from Grace. It wasn't a whine or a moan but a growl that threw all Anissa's caution out the window.

 

Speeding up she looked back while pleasing herself on the strap to catch Grace's jaw slack. Grace was biting her bottom lip, cussing no doubt under her breath with her pupils blown.A low growl was emanating from Grace as she gripped tighter and matched Anissa's rhythm. A slew of you like that baby, i know you wanna moan, moan for me left Anissa as she coaxed her girlfriend towards the edge. Anissa knew she was close but looking back she realized Grace was close too. Clenching as she rocked she felt her vocal chords burn and her thighs start to tremble.

 

“Let go Nissa i got you, I'm right here with you.” Grace moaned watching her girlfriend scream out her name while goosebumps scattered across her back. Grace's own orgasm hitting as well when she began to pull Anissa back against her chest. Her arms wrapped around her girlfriend with her head tucked into the crook of the toned shoulder. She growled slightly with her normal moans into Anissa's ear quietly as they both settled into one another shuddering. 

 

Things went still save for the sound of their breathing. Grace's hand was stroking Anissa's thigh in lazy blissed aftercare.

 

“You growl now hmm,” Anissa grinned staring dark strand of hair hanging across her shoulder.

 

“And you seem free.” Grace mumbled kissing the middle of Anissa's spine.

 

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> A03 always messes up my formatting a bit but there are indents.


End file.
